La Cura
by Karai Hamato 10
Summary: Donnie al fin de varios intentos logra encontrar la cura para el mutageno pero ¿Que implicara el que haya encontrado la cura? ¿Que pasaría si cayera en manos equivocadas? ¿Splinter querrá volver a ser humano?. Mucha intriga y misterio léanla pliss.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste y que la disfruten.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

LA CURA

Donnie llevaba varias horas sin salir de su laboratorio, ni por un vaso de agua salía, lo que empezó a preocupar a todos en la alcantarilla.

Todos estaban esperando a que saliera en algún momento, hasta Casey Jones lo esperaba también algo preocupado y desconcertado.

-¿Tu hermano suelo hacer esto Rapha? – le pregunto Casey a Rapha quien estaba muy serio.

- No, bueno casi nunca… quizá unas cuantas veces pero sale por lo menos a comer, es la primera vez que hace esto Casey – le respondió Rapha.

- Ah ok – dijo Casey.

No conocía mucho a Donnie y de hecho casi no interactuaba con el pero en serio estaba preocupado, pero nadie más estaba tan preocupado como April

-¿Qué estará haciendo que no abre la puerta?, ¿Qué no ve que nos estamos empezando a preocupar por el?, ¿Y si le paso algo? – preguntaba April, estaba tan preocupada que desconcertaba a todos con su actitud.

- Tranquila April, él ha de estar bien, solo ha de estar haciendo uno de sus experimentos que no quiere que veamos hasta que lo termine, veras que ya pronto abrirá la puerta y nos mostrara su nuevo invento – decía Leo tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Tienes razón Leo, ya no ha de tardar en salir – decía April tratando de ya calmarse.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del laboratorio y Donnie salió con un frasco que contenía un líquido color azul, el cual nadie había notado porque estaban más concentrados en que al fin salió del laboratorio.

-Donnie ¿Qué hacías?, ¿No vez que nos preocupamos por ti hermano? Y luego cerraste las puertas que dan al laboratorio ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – decía Leo en un tono de reproche.

- Tranquilos estoy bien – decía Donnie.

- Como que nos tranquilicemos hijo si estuviste casi más de un día ahy encerrado, sin dar señales de vida – le decía el maestro Splinter.

- Si Donnie nos preocupaste mucho – decía Mikey

- Te pasas Donnie por lo menos nos hubieras dicho que te la ibas a pasar tanto tiempo encerrado – decía Rapha enojado.

- No lo vuelvas a ser Donnie – decía April un poco más tranquila al verlo.

- Si viejo nos asustaste – decía Casey pero Donnie no le hizo caso.

- Bueno van a seguir regañándome o van a dejar que les diga porque estuve todo esta tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio – decía Donnie algo fastidiado de los regaños y reproche de los chicos y del Sensei.

- Bueno a ver Donnie, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que estabas encerrado? – pregunto Leo en un tono serio.

- Ok, bueno desde hace tiempo he estado experimentado con mutageno ¿Cierto? – decía Donnie.

- Si pero, eso que tiene que ver – decía Mikey.

- Bueno, en estos últimos días me di cuenta de cosas que al principio no note –

- Si, si, si ¿Y? – pregunto Rapha impaciente.

- Que con unas operaciones matemáticas algunas pruebas y tiempo de espera al fin logre el resultado que quería obtener – decía Donnie algo que dejo mudos a todos en la sala.

- Te refieres a… - decía April no puedo terminar la frase de los nervios.

- Si me refiero a eso – decía Donnie contento por su experimento.

- A ¿Qué refiere con eso Rapha? – preguntaba Casey algo que hizo que Rapha lo volteara a ver con una cara de "que tonto eres".

- Se refiere a que ya la encontró Casey – contesto Rapha.

- ¿Qué ya encontró que? – pregunto Casey.

- A que Donnie… a… al fin pudo… encontrar la cura para e… el… mutageno – decía April al mismo tiempo emocionada y nerviosa.

- Si chicos al fin pude encontrar la cura para el papa de April y toda la gente inocente que fue mutada – decía Donnie.

Todos al oír eso se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras Donnie les mostraba el frasco con el contenido que era la cura.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Eso es genial – dijo Mikey rompiendo el silencio que había en el laboratorio ya que todos habían entrado en un shock.

- Si es una muy buena noticia – dijo Casey.

- Si, pero ¿Cómo sabes que funciona? – pregunto Leo dejando a todos con la duda de como Donnie sabía que funcionaba lo ¿había probado? y si era así ¿cómo lo probo?

- Si Donnie ¿Cómo sabes si funciona? – pregunto April.

- Bueno lo probé con… - Donnie no les podía decir la verdad

- ¿Lo probaste verdad? – pregunto Splinter.

- Bueno en si no lo he probado, pero lo sé – dijo Donnie.

- ¿Cómo?, y ¿Cómo lo sabrías? Si no lo has probado – dijo Rapha.

- Bueno le hice unos estudios al mutageno y me di cuenta de que no tiene una estructura de ADN definida – decía Donnie.

- Espera un momento ¿Cómo que no tiene estructura? – dijo y pregunto April.

- Si así es aunque no lo crean por eso el mutageno corrompe la cadena del ADN de a quien la cae, ósea no tiene un ADN definido por eso la gente muta en elementos orgánicos o en animales como varios casos que en parte es la mayoría de la gente mutada que conocemos – dijo Donnie.

- Ok, entonces ¿Qué hiciste? Eso no contesta mi repuesta de ¿Qué si lo probaste Donnie? – dijo April estaba desesperada.

- Tranquila April, sé que funciona porque al mezclarlo con ADN humano su estructura molecular cambio, de no tener ADN a tener ADN humano que lo complementa, por eso estoy seguro que funciona – dijo Donnie seguro de su experimento y de su explicación.

- O ya entendí – dijo Mikey haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando.

- ¿En serio entendiste todo lo que dijo Donnie? – le pregunto Leo

- Si, eso creo, bueno lo importante es que entendí e que ya tiene la cura ¿o no? – dijo Mikey.

- Si ya la tengo Mikey ahora hay que dársela a alguien mutado a y hay que inyectársela – dijo Donnie.

- Ok, bueno porque no lo intentas con el pulverizador – dijo Rapha.

- Porque él está congelado y para descongelarlo debería hacer un antídoto y eso me llevaría tiempo, así que hay que probarlo en otro mutante – dijo Donnie

- Mmmmm podríamos buscar algún mutante en la noche – propuso Casey

- Si pero a quien le podríamos inyectarle o echarle la cura, como sea que se pone esa cosa – dijo Mikey.

- Cierto ¿A quién? – pregunto Leo pensando.

- Yo propongo que busquemos al papa de April – dijo Mikey

- A mi papa, Mikey no seas ridículo como lo encontraríamos, si ni siquiera sabemos hacia a donde se fue – dijo April triste.

- Cierto Mikey, además nos llevaría toda lo noche y hasta quizás días en encontrarlo – dijo Leo.

- Yo creo que se lo deberíamos de inyectárselo al primer mutante que encontremos esta noche – propuso Rapha.

- No creo que eso funcione y ni que sea muy listo hacerlo Rapha – dijo Mikey.

- Si Rapha tiene razón Mikey no hay que inyectárselo a cualquiera – dijo Donnie.

- Oigan y si se lo inyectan a su Sensei – dijo Casey dejando pensativos a todos pero dejando sobre todo sorprendido a Splinter.

- ¿Qué a mí? Por supuesto que no – dijo Splinter en un tono serio de voz, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Mikey.

- Porque no creo que sea buena idea que lo usen primero en mí, hijos – dijo Splinter.

- Ok entonces hay que buscar a alguien más en quien inyectarla – dijo April.

- Si, vámonos chicos hay que ir a buscar a quien – dijo Leo.

- Yo voy con ustedes – dijo April muy decidida de ir con ellos.

- No creo que sea buena idea April – dijo Leo.

- Claro que es una buena idea, además que tal si encuentran a mi papa soy la única manera de que se acerque a ustedes para que lo puedan curar – dijo April en un tono serio y decidido a la vez.

- Ok vendrás con nosotros – dijo Leo-

- Y yo igual – dijo Casey.

- Casey, de todas formas tu siempre vienes con nosotros para que me dices – dijo Leo.

- Bueno nada más para confirmar – dijo Casey.

- Bueno ya vámonos Casey – dijo Rapha.

- Si ya vámonos todos para ver a quien se lo inyectamos – dijo Mikey emocionado.

- Ok vámonos – dijo Leo.

- Vayan con cuidado hijos míos – les dijo Splinter.

- Hai Sensei – respondieron todos excepto Casey quien no sabía que significaba esa palabra.

Y así las tortugas, April y Casey emprendieron su salida de la alcantarilla para buscar a quien le iban a dar la cura.

* * *

**Bueno ojala hayan disfrutado la segunda parte dejen sus comentario y nos leeremos pronto para el proximo capitulo.**

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Las tortugas recorrían las calles de NY en busca de un mutante al cual inyectarle la cura.

-No hemos encontrado a ningún mutante en toda la noche – dijo Rapha enojado y cansado.

- No te quejes Rapha ya verás que encontraremos a alguno pronto – le dijo Leo.

- Si claro – dijo Mikey.

- Ya es muy tarde ahí que regresar a la alcantarilla – decía April cansada.

- No es muy tarde, no sean chillones chicos – decía Leo muy activo.

- Yo creo que deberíamos seguir buscando – Donnie decía muy atento para ver si veía a algún mutante.

- Yo creo que April tiene razón – decía Casey.

- Si tú quieres ya puedes irte Casey – dijo Donnie en un tono el cual a Casey no le gusto sintió que lo estaba corriendo.

- Pues no quiero irme todavía Donatello – le dijo Casey enojado.

- Bueno entonces no te vayas pero yo creo que ya te deberías irte, todavía debes llegar a tu casa – decía Donnie deteniéndose de caminar dirigiéndose a Casey.

- Pues en mi casa ya todos están dormidos y no se dan cuenta a qué hora llego nunca, así que puedo quedar todavía un muy buen rato – dijo Casey viendo fijamente a Donnie, los dos se veían con odio profundo.

- Ya dejen de estar peleándose como niños chiquitos – les dijo Leo en un tono serio.

- Si chicos ya déjense de pelear ahí que seguir buscando – les dijo April.

- Si April perdón tienes razón ya no pelearemos – dijo Donnie agachando la cabeza al suelo.

- Si April perdón – dijo Casey cruzando los brazos.

-¡Qué! Pero si yo se los dije primero porque le piden perdón a April – dijo Leo

- Ni modo hermano así son las cosas – le dijo Rapha en un tono burlón.

- Si Leo ya sabes cómo es Donnie cuando le dice algo April ya para que te enojas – le dijo Mikey.

- Cierto Mikey así es Donnie ¿Pero y Casey porque le dijo a ella? – le pregunto Leo a Mikey.

- No lo sé, el tendrá sus razones – dijo Mikey sonriéndole a Leo.

- Bueno sigamos buscando – dijo Leo.

- Si Leo – dijeron todos.

Pasaban las horas y nada ningún mutante ni siquiera se cruzaban al Clan del Pie, esa noche era tranquila lo cual los tenía más alerta por si los estaban tratando de emboscarlos, no les preocupaba que los atraparan o que los vencieran lo que les preocupaba era que Donnie traía la "Cura" y eso era peligroso ya que pasaría si se las quitaran resultara que si funcionara estarían en peligro si cayera en las manos equivocadas.

-Chicos, miren por allá – les decía señalando al lugar Mikey.

- ¿Qué paso Mikey? – pregunto Donnie.

- Miren por allá, es el papa de April – dijo Mikey emocionado de haber encontrado al Papa de April.

- Oh Por Dios es mi papa – grito April emocionada.

- April baja la voz que nos puede oír y se va a escapar y no podremos darle la cura – le dijo Leo en un tono calmado.

- Perdón Leo tienes razón – le dijo April seria.

- Bueno chicos este es el plan, primero April lo distraerás atrayéndolo hacia ti, después cuando tenga toda su atención dirigida así ti lo golpearemos en la cabeza para que se desmaya para poderle inyectar la cura que Donnie hizo – dijo Leo a todos pero Rapha no se veía muy convencido del plan del Líder.

- ¿En serio crees que funcionara tu plan Leo? - pregunto Rapha dudando del plan de Leo algo que al Líder no le gusto.

- Si Rapha estoy seguro que mi plan va a funcionar – contesto Leo en un tono enojado.

- Ok – dijo Rapha aun dudando.

- Esperen yo llamar su atención ¿Por qué? – pregunto April algo nerviosa.

- Porque tú eres su hija April, y te pondrá atención, tranquila todo saldrá bien – dijo Leo.

- Ok lo hare – dijo April resignada.

- Bueno manos a la obra – ordeno Leo y el plan comenzó.

Todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el padre mutado de April para que el plan comenzara.

-Papá por aquí – lo empezó a llamar April a lo que rápidamente respondió al llamado de su hija.

- Leo cuando vamos a atacar al papá de April, ya se está acercando demasiado a ella – dijo Donnie preocupado.

- Paciencia Donnie, no te preocupes ya casi – dijo Leo listo para dar la orden de atacar al murciélago.

- Yo creo que ya deberíamos de entrar Leo – dijo Casey nervioso.

- Chicos tranquilos ya casi – dijo Leo.

- Ok en 1, 2, 3 ya, ya, ya a el – Di al fin la orden Leo.

Todos brincaron encima del papá de April y Leo fue el que le dio el golpe en la cabeza, el murciélago de inmediato se desmallo.

-Perdón, Papito pero es para ayudarte – dijo April triste.

- Bueno, llevémonoslo a la guarida para allí inyectarle la cura – dijo Leo.

- Ok – contestaron todos.

De regreso a la guarida.

-Tu papá si que esta pesado April – dijo Rapha cansado de cargar al murciélago junto a sus hermanos y Casey.

- Bueno ya déjate de bromas Rapha no es gracioso – dijo April enojada.

- Bueno ya vamos a inyectarle la cura – dijo Leo.

- Si Donnie ya inyéctalo – dijo Mikey emocionado.

- Esta bien, aquí voy - dijo Donnie mientras le inyectaba la cura al papá de April.

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo acepto sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Espera un momento Donnie – dijo April nerviosa.

- ¿Qué paso April? – pregunto el preocupado al ver la cara nerviosa de April.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar si no funciona? – pregunto April.

- Si Donnie ¿Qué pasara con el papa de April sin no funciona tu "cura"? – pregunto Casey en un tono de duda.

- Si no funciona, April es la que decidirá que hacer – respondió Donnie.

-¿Yo? – pregunto ella algo desconcertada.

- Si April, tu, es tu padre y tú eres la única que va a poder decidir que vamos a hacer con él si no funciona – dijo Donnie.

- Ok, continúa Donnie –

- Esta bien –

En ese momento Donnie le inyecto la cura al papa de April, todos estaban nerviosos pero no más que Donnie y April, April estaba muy nerviosa ella quería que su padre volviera con ella y Donnie quedaría como un completo tonto enfrente de sus hermanos, de Casey y de April al no haber funcionado su dichosa "cura".

-Bueno esperemos unos 5 minutos para ver qué pasa – dijo Leo.

- Ok, entonces salgámonos del laboratorio – dijo Rapha.

- Si vámonos quiero ver la tele – dijo Mikey.

- Vámonos chicos a la sala – dijo Casey.

- Yo no voy, yo me quedo con mi papa para ver qué pasa – dijo April muy decidida.

- Yo me quedo para acompañar a April – dijo Donnie.

- Yo los acompaño por si algo ocurre – dijo Leo a Donnie no le gustó mucho que Leo se quedara a él le gustaba quedarse solo con April.

Los demás chicos se retiraron del laboratorio dejando a Leo, April y Donnie solos, se quedaron esperando ahí, solo esperando a que algo ocurriera, lo que sea.

-Ya pasaron 5 minutos ¿ustedes creen que haya funcionado? – pregunto Casey.

- No lo sé Casey, a lo mejor si, a lo mejor no – respondió Rapha.

- Cuando pase algo ellos saldrán a avisarnos tranquilos – dijo Mikey despreocupado.

- Cierto – dijo Casey.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

-No pasa nada Donnie, yo creo que no funciono – dijo Leo.

- Si Leo ya lo sé, pues ya que seguiré experimentando para encontrar la cura del mutageno – dijo Donnie con un tono de voz triste.

- No esperen un poco más, por favor – dijo April.

- No creo que pase algo April, pero está bien 2 minutos más – dijo Leo.

- Esta bien esperemos – dijo Donnie.

En ese momento le padre de April todavía mutado se despertó, a lo Donnie, April y Leo se pusieron en guardia por si los pensaba atacar,

-Rápido Donnie ve por los chicos – le ordeno Leo.

- Ok – dijo Donnie.

- Creo que la supuesta cura de Donnie no funciono April, como lo lamento – dijo Leo triste esquivando los ataques del padre de April.

- No te preocupes Leo sé que Donnie ha hecho todo lo posible por encontrar la cura y se lo agradezco y sé que quizás esta cerca de encontrarla – dijo April.

- Cuidado April – grito Leo pero fue tarde el Kirbylago le había dado un golpe a April desmayándola.

- April! – grito Donnie al regresar y ver lo que pasaba.

- Se la está llevando ahí que hacer algo rápido – dijo Casey.

- Por supuesto – dijo Rapha.

En ese momento Mikey reacciono rápido y con sus nunchakus logro que Kirbylago bajara a April, dejándola inconsciente y tirada en el suelo.

-April! – gritaron Donnie y Casey mientras corrían hacia ella a ver quién de los dos llegaba primero para auxiliarla, pero Donnie le ganó a Casey.

- Nosotros vamos a ir tras el papa de April – dijo Leo.

- Kirbylago – replico Mikey.

- Como sea vámonos – dijo Leo.

Cuando Leo, Mikey y Rapha salieron tras el papa de April, Splinter entro al laboratorio para ver qué pasaba por el ruido que se escuchaba hasta el dojo.

-¡April!, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Donatello? – pregunto Splinter.

- Bueno te acuerdas de la cura que había hecho – dijo Donnie.

- Si me acuerdo perfectamente – dijo Splinter.

- No funciono – dijo Casey.

- ¿Cómo que no funciono? – pregunto Splinter.

- Si Sensei no funciono – dijo Donnie.

- Que mal hijo mío – dijo Splinter.

- Si lo sabemos – dijo Casey

- Pero eso no responde mi pregunta chicos ¿Qué paso? – volvió a preguntar Splinter.

- A si eso, bueno… este… como decirlo… - Donnie no encontraba las palabras exactas de cómo decirle a Splinter lo que había pasado.

- Bueno trajimos al padre mutado de April, Donnie le inyecto la cura, aguardamos unos minuto, la cura no funciono al padre de April despertó nos atacó, e trato de llevar a April Mikey lo detuvo pero April cayó al suelo y se desmayó y ahora Leo, Mikey y Rapha persiguen al padre de April por las alcantarillas – dijo Casey dejando boquiabierto a Donnie por como lo dijo y a Splinter por lo que había pasado.

- Esta bien, hay que ayudar a April – dijo Splinter.

- Si – dijo Donnie.

- Muy bien ayúdenme a llevarla al dojo – dijo Splinter.

- Ok yo lo la llevare – dijo Casey.

- No yo la llevare – dijo Donnie molesto.

- Donatello deja que la lleve Casey – dijo Splinter.

- Si Donatello deja que yo la lleve – dijo Casey en un tono de burla.

- Esta bien – dijo Donnie.

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo perdon si me tarde un poco en actualizar es que he tenido mucha tarea en la escuela :) acepto sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios :)**


End file.
